Santana's Request: Morning Moments
by GleekShip
Summary: Part of the Santana's Request series, focused on Santana and Brittany and their small domestic side of life.
1. Morning Remarks

**Santana's Request: Morning Moments**

 **Author:** Gleekship

 **Summary:** Part of the Santana's Request series, focused on Santana and Brittany and their small domestic side of life.

 **Pairings:** Santana/Brittany

 **Santana's Request: Morning Moments**

Santana smiles as she feels those pleasant hands roaming around on her stomach in a rhythmic pattern, almost tempted to fall back asleep with how amazing it feels.

"Why are you awake so early, Brit?" Santana asks as she opens eyes slowly and looks down to the blonde girl in her arms.

Brittany doesn't look up from her position in Santana's arms, continuing to let her fingers move over the tan stomach. Santana shuts her eyes again and just enjoys holding the girl. She can even feel Brittany's smile on her stomach.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brittany asks quietly as her hands drift to the side of Santana's body.

Although her voice is quiet, Santana can still her in the early morning silence of the day. "Sure."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asks before halting her hands. "I don't want it to sound bad."

"Brit?" Santana opens her eyes again and eyes the top of Brittany's head. "What's the question? I doubt it's as bad as you're thinking."

Brittany lets out a sigh before she sits up slightly so she can look up at Santana with sad eyes. "Your . . . your marks." Santana freezes up as Brittany lets her hands comes to a stop on her remaining stretch marks that are taking their time fading away on the side of her body. "How do you feel about them?"

Santana purses her lips, thinking for a second. "I mean it's not ideal because I used to take so much pride in my body, but I've accepted it. It's slowly going away but I have it because of the twins. A few stretch marks is a small price to pay for those bundles of joy." Santana smiles as she looks back down to Brittany. "They're a lot better off than they used to be so I can't complain. It's been a few years, but I also haven't been as active as I used to be."

"We're too busy adulting." Brittany smiles as she sits up on her side and looks down on her girlfriend.

"Yes, adulting. Which is what we will have to do in a few hours." Santana frowns. "Take the kids to day care, pick up Kurt from the airport, and then finding you a job while you're out here."

"It's New York." Brittany's face lights up. "There are tons of jobs out there. I just want to be able to pay my part of the bills."

"You babysit,: Santana laughs. "That helps extremely. Especially since Kurt's career is taking off and Sam is working and going to school."

"Well I still wanna help." Brittany smiles before leaning down and kisses Santana on the lips softly. "Now I'm gonna go make you breakfast."

* * *

Back again. I'm going to make just a few drabbles set in the universe around Santana and Brittany since a few people had asked. So I hope that you guys enjoy :)


	2. Pizza and Chill

**Santana's Request: Morning Moments**

 **Author:** Gleekship

 **Summary:** Part of the Santana's Request Series, focusing on Santana and Brittany and their small domestic side of life.

 **Pairings:** Santana/Brittany

 **Santana's Request: Morning Moments**

"Hey, Brittany. Do you think you can move over just a bit? I'm really getting into this episode." Santana's voice is heard from the couch, but Brittany only barely hears her as she watches Anita draw in her coloring book. "Brittany? Did you hear me?"

"Er, yeah. I'll have pineapple." Brittany swaps out a red crayon for a blue one and hands it to Anita to use. "Use this on the butterfly. It'll look pretty."

"Brittany. Brittany." Santana growls at the blonde head sitting in the middle of her view at the tv. "I swear to god, Brittany, that if your head doesn't move in the next two seconds that I'm going to ban sex for a week!"

"That threat has no weight. You and I both know that." Brittany's head turns around to look at Santana with a wide smile. "And don't say sex. She doesn't need to know about it yet."

Santana lets out an annoyed breath, tapping her fingers on her leg. "What is the point from using our neighbors wifi and netflix account if I can't use it all the time until they realize what we're doing?"

"Can you order pizza with it?"

"No."

"Then I don't care." Brittany returns to the coloring book and Anita.

"What is with you and pizza recently?" Santana asks as she sits up.

Brittany laughs as she picks up the coloring book and shows it to Santana. "Take a look." The coloring books depicts various woodland creatures, all on a crayon-drawn pizza thanks to Brittany. "Pizza is the world right now."

Santana laughs and sits back. "Well what if I put on one of those cooking shows. Can we watch that?"

Brittany purses her lips, thinking, before smiling wide and shutting the coloring book. "Come on, Anita. We're gonna cuddle with Santana.  
"Momma." The young Anita smiles as Brittany picks her up.

Laughing, Brittany settles down into Santana's side, letting the 3 year old Anita rest on their laps as Santana goes to search for an enjoyable food show.

* * *

I haven't wrote much of these two as a pairing, but I'm trying to get my grounding with them. I hope you all enjoy these small moments.


End file.
